Love of my life
by macrollins
Summary: It's beside her that Steve's world is more handsome, his heart stronger and his life happier.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night. Steve and Danny was at the bar counter when Catherine came in with some people. The group consisted of three women and seven men.

Steve saw her come in. She was dressed in a feminine suit, her hair was well-aligned, makeup well-made, and very smiling.

What is it, Steve? Why the stupid face? Danny asked, looking in the direction Steve was looking.

I don't believe. Catherine? Again? Danny asked.

Yes, it is her. And she looks beautiful. Steve said.

Oh no, Steve! She saw us. Danny said.

Catherine saw Steve and Danny, apologized to her friends, got up, and walked toward them.

Steve, Danny! It's good to see you guys here. Catherine said with a huge smile.

Hey, Cath. Steve said hugging her.

Steve, good to see you. I'm so happy, I wanted so much to tell you the news. Catherine said smiling.

Danny observed how Catherine's smile Bewitched Steve.

Stop, Catherine. Our girlfriends are coming. Please,don't cause problems. Said Danny.

Catherine was embarrassed by Danny talking to her like that.

Of course, Danny. I'm sorry, I do not want to cause any problems. Catherine said leaving.

Steve followed her and took her by the arm.

Cath, wait. Don't care about Danny. What did you want to tell me?

It's not important, Steve. Catherine said with a sad smile.

Of course it's important. If it made you so happy, it's important to me too. I want to see you happy. Tell me.

I left the CIA. And I was invited to join a Surveillance and Research company here in Hawaii. It's a company of the same kind as Billy's company. This company has branches in almost every state. I'm going to be partner at affiliate of Hawaii.

That's really great, Cath. I'm very happy for you.

Thanks.

Are you staying at any hotel?

Yes, I'm at the Hilton, but only until tomorrow. I'm going back to my house. I have a big cleaning to do tomorrow. The house has been closed for a long time. Catherine said.

Catherine watched as Lynn and Melissa entered.

Lynn saw Steve and Catherine talking.

Now go, Steve. Lynn just arrived. It was really good to see you. Goodbye.

Goodbye, Cath. It was good to see you too. Steve said.

Danny led Melissa and Lynn to a table. Steve noticed that he stood there looking at Catherine who had returned to her table.

Steve went to the table and sat down.

Hey! He said.

Hey! Lynn said leaning over for Steve to kiss her.

Steve kissed her quickly.

Hey, Melissa.

Hey, Steve.

What's Catherine doing here? Lynn asked.

She's with friends. Steve said.

Lynn was thoughtful.

Steve, let's get some beers. Danny said.

We'll right back. Steve said to Lynn and Melissa.

Danny and Steve went to the counter and asked for beer.

Danny, you had no right to talk to Catherine like that. Steve said.

After everything she's done, I have the right to talk to her any way I want. Danny said.

No, you don't have. Never more do that again. Steve said taking the beers and returning to the table.

Some time later, Catherine and her friends got up to leave. Catherine noticed that Steve was looking at her and waved at him.

I'm glad we're all here. I want to tell you guys that I'm pregnant. Lynn said.

What? Steve asked.

I'm Pregnant! Lynn said.

Steve choked on his beer and coughed hard.

Danny slapped Steve on the back so he could get better.

You're not pregnant! Steve said.

Yes, I am.

No, you're not. Steve said nervously.

Stay calm! Danny said to Steve.

He's very excited, Lynn. That's why he's reacting like this. Danny said.

He's not thrilled, Danny. He didn't like the news. I'm going home. Lynn said getting up and leaving.

Did you know that, Melissa? Danny asked.

No, Danny. She didn't tell me anything. Melissa said.

Go after her, Steve. She is pregnant, she can't be pissed. Danny said.

She's not pregnant, Danny. She's lying to me. That can't be true. Steve said.

You are in denial, my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, my friends. I love your participation.

Steve got up and went after Lynn in the parking lot.

Lynn!

What is Steve?

Look into my eyes and say you're not lying! Steve said.

Are you calling me a liar? Lynn asked.

I'll tell you something about me that you don't know: I hate when someone lie to me. So if you lied just because you saw me talking to Catherine, I want you to tell me now! Steve said angry.

Lynn ignored him, got in the car, and left.

Damn it! Steve said.

Danny and Melissa also went to the parking lot and found Steve bewildered.

Melissa, would you excuse us for a minute? Danny asked.

Of course, Daniel. I'll wait for you in the car. Melissa said.

Danny waited for Melissa to walk away.

Steve, you're exaggerating, my friend. The other day you told me that you wanted to get married and have your own children.

Not in those circumstances, Danny.

What did Catherine tell you to leave you like this?

Catherine did not tell me anything. Why do you blame Catherine for everything? The one who left me like that was Lynn, lying to me, playing with such a serious subject.

Why are you so sure she's lying? Do you have sex for telepathy? Because if you have sex by the normal way a pregnancy can happen. Danny said.

I can see in her eyes that she's lying, do not you understand that? Steve said.

Okay. I think you'd better go home. You talk to Lynn tomorrow. I'll leave you at home. Let's go.

Catherine was in her hotel room staring at the sea, the starry sky, the moon.

She learned from childhood not to take root. His parents have moved from town to town several times. When she entered the Navy she also knew many places, but she had a solitary life, had no friends. The only important person in his life was Steve.

When she left the Navy, wanting to have a stable life, everything went wrong.

I lost Steve because of this instability. I don't think I knew how to have a stable life, I didn't know how to be happy. Catherine thought.

Danny and Melissa left Steve at home.

The next day Steve woke up early, fed himself well and told Junior he was leaving.

Melissa awoke too early, took advantage of Danny's sleep and called Lynn.

Melissa, why are you calling me so soon? Lynn asked.

I wanted to know how you're.

I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay? Lynn asked in a low voice.

And the baby, is it true?

Lynn laughed.

No, don't answer me, Lynn. I don't want to know. I'd rather not know. I don't want to have trouble with Danny. Melissa said.

I can only tell you one thing Melissa: Now, Steve isn't going to approach Catherine again.

Catherine rented a car, picked up her bags at the hotel, and went to her house.

She parked in front of the house and smiled.

Steve, what are you doing here?

Steve was sitting on a can of paint on the door of Catherine's house.

I thought maybe you need help painting the house. Steve said smiling, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve, it's Saturday! Catherine said as she got out of the car.

AND?

Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?

Steve didn't answer. Why did Catherine have to talk about it? It was something he wanted to forget, at least for now.

Catherine noticed something bothered him.

If you prefer to paint walls, fine. Who am I to oppose you? Lets go in. Catherine said, opening the door.

I thought maybe I'd meet your friends here. Steve said with a little jealousy.

They aren't exactly my friends. It's the people I'm going to work with. Catherine said.

Steve just nodded.

They entered the house.

It's not so bad. Steve said looking at the walls.

Where do we start? She asked.

Danny called Steve. Since Steve didn't answer the call, Danny went to his house.

Junior opened the door for Danny.

Hey, Junior! Is Steve at home?

Hey, Danny. Steve left early today.

And was he nervous? Worried? Danny asked.

No! He looked very happy.

Seriously?

Yes. Said Júnior.

Okay. Thank you, Junior. Danny said, leaving.

Danny got a call from Melissa. Melissa wanted to know if he was with Steve.

No, Melissa. I'm leaving Steve's house now. Junior said Steve was very happy this morning. I think he thought well and is happy with the baby. He must be with Lynn now. Danny said.

He's not with Lynn, Danny. She called me asking if Steve was with you.

So I don't know where he is, Melissa. Danny said.

But Danny knew with who Steve might be.

Steve, you got no fix, my friend. Danny thought.

Steve and Catherine had fun painting the house. They also flirted a lot. They both missed each other very much.

Catherine knew she shouldn't give in to Steve's charms because he had another woman. But how could she resist him? Catherine thought, looking at Steve. He had just taken off his shirt and knew how it excited Catherine.

Catherine quickly looked away.

Steve smiled.

No need to turn your face, Cath.

Catherine sighed.

Steve approached Catherine. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Steve, stop. Catherine said.

Steve didn't stop and Catherine didn't resist him.

After letting come to the fore the repressed passion for two years, Catherine and Steve were pensive.

That was very good. Catherine said.

Yes. That was very, very, good! Steve said.

But we shouldn't have done it. Catherine said.

I don't regret it, Cath.

But? Catherine asked.

Steve didn't answer.

Catherine looked into Steve's eyes.

What's happening with you? She asked.

You know me. Steve said.

Yes. I know you. What's happening?

I'm going to have a child, Cath.

What? And you only tell me this now, Steve?

Does that change anything? He asked.

That changes everything! One child changes everything, Steve. Catherine said with tears in her eyes.

Cath, I love you.

Steve, I appreciate your help with painting the house, but now, please, leave. I want to be alone.

Catherine couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes, in front of Steve.

Steve got dressed, approached Catherine, and kissed her forehead.

Forgive me Cath. I love you.

Catherine didn't answer and Steve left.

Steve left Catherine's house and went to Lynn's house.

Steve, I've tried to talk to you all day! Lynn said.

Can we talk?

Sure, Steve. In between. Why are you all dirty with ink?

It doesn't matter, Lynn.

Lynn took a piece of paper and handed it to Steve.

What is it? Steve asked.

My pregnancy test. Positive.

That's what I wanted to talk about, Lynn. I'll not evade my responsibility as a father, but I can't marry you.


	4. Chapter 4

Lynn was surprised by Steve's reaction.

Steve, will I take care a child without the father?

Lynn, I just said I'm not running from my responsibility as a father.

It's because of her, is not it? Catherine appears and you change from water to wine.

I didn't understand how this pregnancy occurred. We always use condoms. Steve said.

The condom tore that day, Steve. You forgot?

One time, Lynn.

That was enough. Lynn said.

OK. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Steve said.

Is that it, Steve? Are you going to be a bastard to me?

Lynn, we're adults. You are a woman and not an innocent girl. The pregnancy happened, all right. I'm going to take over my son. But I will not marry out of obligation. If I do, we'll be two unfortunates.

She had a glass of wine in her hand.

You Shouldn't be drinking this. Steve said referring to the wine.

You're right, I'll not drink it. Lynn said, tossing the wine into Steve's face.

Steve didn't believe what she had just done.

Go away! Lynn said.

Okay, said Steve, leaving.

Steve went home upset. His day had been so good with Catherine, and in the end she had sent him out of her house. Lynn disrespected him by throwing a glass of wine in his face.

Steve came home and Junior was sleeping on the couch. Steve went straight to his room, took a shower, and lay down.

He was thinking about his life. Catherine had returned to stay in Hawaii. This news stirred his feelings in an incredible way. He thought they might be together again, but he didn't expect Lynn to be pregnant.

Steve's phone rang. Steve looked to know who was calling him.

What do you want, Lynn? You want me to go to your house, so you throw something else in my face?

No, Steve. I just wanted to say sorry. Today is Saturday, let's go out, have fun.

No, I don't want to go anywhere. I'm ready to sleep. Goodbye.

Goodbye, Steve.

Damn it! Lynn said.

Lynn picked up another bottle of wine.

Lynn had been drinking a lot of wine since the time Steve had left her house.

Some time later, Lynn called Melissa. Melissa was preparing something to eat and Danny was in the shower.

Lynn?

Melissa, Steve is an ordinary. Always to Catherine, always to Catherine. Lynn said.

Lynn, what happened? Are you drunk?

What if I am?

Lynn, you can't drink that much. It's bad for the baby.

What baby? There's no baby, Melissa!

Oh my God ! You lied! Steve's going to hate you, Lynn.

You'll not tell him anything. If you tell Steve, you know I have some things to tell Danny about you.

I'll not tell him, but you have no right to threaten me. I'm your friend.

So keep your mouth shut. Lynn said.

Steve had already slept when his phone rang again. Steve answered without even looking who was calling, thinking it was Lynn again.

What do you want now, Lynn? Steve asked irritably.

It's me, Catherine.

Cath? I'm sorry, Cath.

Okay. I just called to say that I'm sorry for sending you out of my house. Catherine said softly.

It's all right, Catherine.

Understand me, Steve. You know my feelings for you. This news about the child fell like a bomb in my life. I know you had the right to move on, but I can't help the disappointment that this news has caused me. I'm so sorry.

It's okay, Cath.I understand.

But I want you to be happy with your son.

Catherine, I'm not marrying her. My commitment is to the child, not to Lynn.

Catherine remained silent.

Cath, are you still there?

Yes, Steve. I'm here. I have to go to bed. I'm going to have a lot of work tomorrow at the company. We'll start the company's activities on Monday. Wish me luck.

Good luck, Cath. When do I see you again?

I don't know, Steve. Give me a break. I need some time to think about it all. Thank you for the wonderful day we had together. Good evening.

Good evening, Cath.

Catherine hung up the phone and Steve felt more relaxed. Her voice had a calming effect on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve respected Catherine's request. She asked to him some time to think. He wanted to go to her house, to call to hear her voice, but he didn't.

Two weeks later...

Steve went to Danny's office.

Danny, shall we have lunch?

I can't go, Steve. Rachel called me right now and asked me to get Charlie at school. She went to the doctor.

All right, buddy . I'm going to have lunch alone then. Steve said, leaving.

Steve went to the Kamekona trailer for lunch. When he arrived, Catherine was finishing her lunch.

Cath! Said Steve.

He sat down beside her.

Catherine was surprised to see him.

Hey, Steve.

Have you finished your lunch yet? Steve asked.

Yes, but I can keep you company if you want. Catherine said, smiling.

Of course I want.

I'm going to make my request to Kamekona. Steve said getting up.

Order a shrimp with garlic for me, Steve.

But you have not finished your lunch?

But today I'm very hungry. You pay. Catherine said.

OK.

Steve made the request and came back. He sat down beside her again.

Steve looked at her.

You look especially beautiful today. There's something different about you, but I don't know what it is. Steve said.

Thanks. Catherine said.

Kamekona brought Steve and Catherine's food.

Thank you Kame. Catherine said.

You're welcome, my favorite client. Good lunch!

Thank you. said Steve.

Cath, can I go to your place later?

I'm going to work, Steve. We're going to make the safety of a big event tonight. I will go to make sure there will be no problems. My partner will also.

Sure, fine. Steve said, disappointed.

And how is Lynn?

I have not seen her in two weeks. I only call to hear about the baby.

Catherine didn't answer.

You know, Cath, I thought the day I found out I was going to be a father, I'd feel a lot of happiness. But I do not feel anything for this child. I'm feeling guilty about it.

You'll feel it, Steve. When you catch the baby in your lap, you will fall in love.

Hope so.

I must confess that I'm jealous of this child. Just a little. Catherine said, smiling.

Your place in my life no one will occupy. Steve said, taking her hand.

OK thank you.

The food and conversation were wonderful, but now I need to go. Work awaits me. Catherine said.

Do you want a ride?

No, Steve. My car is right over there.

I'll walk you to the car. After all, you are now a successful businesswoman, I don't want you to be kidnapped. Steve said smiling.

So come on, my hero.

Steve followed her to the car. He tried to say goodbye normally, but he couldn't. He caught her by the back of neck and kissed her Intensely. And she responded to the kiss.

Miss you. Steve said, breaking off the kiss.

I miss you too. See you around, sailor. Catherine said, getting into the car.

Steve went back to headquarters. They had two investigations to do. Lou, Junior and Tani went to one crime scene. Steve was waiting Danny to go to the other.

Danny came and went out with Steve.

Steve was driving and Danny was visibly upset.

What happened buddy? Why the ugly face? Steve asked.

It's the only one I have.

Tell me what happened. Steve said.

I did something. And I don't even know why I did it. Danny said.

Steve was worried.

What did you do so bad?

I kissed Rachel!

What? Seriously? Steve asked.

Yes.

Wow! Steve said.

And you? Why are you looking like an idiot? Danny asked.

Because I kissed too. I kissed Catherine.

Steve said, smiling.

I don't believe. Did you kiss Catherine? Steve, you're having a kid with your girlfriend. Danny said.

I don't have a girlfriend! Steve said.

Of course you have and she is pregnant! Danny said.

Danny, let's not talk about this anymore. OK?

15 days later ...

Catherine entered the headquarters in search of Steve. She was nervous.

He's with Danny in the interrogation room. They have a suspect. Tani said.

Thank you, Tani. Catherine said going into the interrogation room.

She opened the door.

Steve and Danny looked at her.

Catherine?

Steve, this guy's my employee. He's not a criminal. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was working. Let him go. Catherine said.

Why didn't you tell me you were a Catherine employee? Steve said, releasing the boy.

I tried, but you didn't hear me. Said the boy, terrified.

Stay calm, Jorge. Go to the parking lot. Thomas is waiting for you. Said Catherine.

Thanks boss. The boy said to Catherine.

I'll walk you to the exit. Danny said to the boy.

Steve and Catherine were alone in the interrogation room.

Poor Jorge , Steve. You left him terrified! Catherine said, smiling.

Is not he too young for this job? Steve asked.

Yes, he is Young. But Thomas and I decided to give him a chance.

Who is Thomas? Steve asked, jealous.

My partner. But Thomas is very well married, has four children and his wife is my friend.

But I didn't say anything, Catherine. I just asked who it was.

Catherine got serious.

Steve, it was good to be alone with you here in the room. I have something to tell you.

What, Cath?

I'm pregnant, and the child is yours.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review. I really appreciate this.

Pregnant? Are you sure? Steve asked.

Yes, Steve. I found out yesterday. I didn't do it on purpose. Catherine said.

You surprised me.

I just thought you needed to know. I need to work now. Catherine said, leaving.

No, Cath. Hang on. Steve said, taking her by the arm.

I'm happy. I'm very happy to have a child with you. Come here. Steve said hugging her.

Catherine kissed him.

I'm also glad you're the father of my child. Now I really need to go.

Can I see you later? Steve asked.

You can. Catherine said.

Okay. I'm going to your house later. Can I have one more kiss? Steve asked.

Catherine kissed him again.

Bye, Steve. I have a company to take care of. Catherine said, smiling.

Take care of the company, but take care of my son too. Steve said.

Your daughter. I'm sure it's going to be a girl. Catherine said.

I think it will be a boy. Steve said.

Maybe Lynn will give you a boy. Catherine said.

Did you need to talk about her, Cath?

I'm so sorry. Bye, Steve.

I'll walk you to the car. Steve said.

Steve took Catherine to the car and then returned to his office.

Steve, we have to continue the investigation because we pick up the wrong suspect. Danny said, entering the office.

What? Steve asked.

You're distracted. What happened? Danny asked.

I'm going to be a dad, Danny. I'm going to have a baby with Catherine.

Seriously ? Danny asked.

Yes.

Wow! Two kids at the same time, Steve.

Yes, Danny. And I don't know how I can manage this.

You have serious problems, my friend. Staying between two women isn't going to be easy. Danny sighed.

What happened, Danny? Why this sigh? You didn't condemn me for have made a baby in Catherine? What is wrong with you?

I can't condemn you. I slept with Rachel. More than once. And what do I do if Melissa finds out?

Seriously? And Rachel is pregnant, too?

No! I hope no. Said Danny.

Do you know what we should do, buddy? Work! Let's work to forget the problems. Said Steve.

You're right. Let's go. Said Danny.

At the end of the day, Steve went home to prepare to meet Catherine.

He was coming out of the shower when Catherine called.

Steve, I'm waiting for you. You don't have to bring anything because I've already prepared dinner. I left a little early from work. Catherine said.

I love it when you cook. I'll get dressed and then I'll come to your house.

Ok, I am waiting. Kiss. Catherine said, hanging up the phone.

Steve was on his way to Catherine's house when his phone rang.

McGarrett!

Steve, it's me, Lynn.

Hi, Lynn.

Steve, I'm feeling really bad. I need your help. Lynn said.

If you are feeling ill, you should go to the doctor. Steve said.

I need you here, Steve.

Lynn, I have an appointment now.

Your son needs you Steve. Are you going to deny me help? What father are you?

Steve didn't know what to do.

Catherine was at home happy, setting the table for dinner with Steve.

Catherine's phone rang.

Hey, are you coming now? Catherine asked.

No, Catherine. Lynn called me saying that is very ill and needs help. She's accusing me of being a bad father because I said I had a commitment.

All right, Steve. Go check on her. Catherine said.

Steve could hear the disappointment in her voice.

I'm sorry, Cath. I didn't want to make you sad.

I'll be fine, Steve. Bye.

Catherine let a tear roll.

You didn't think she'd give up so easily on Steve, isn't that right, Catherine? Catherine tought.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve arrived at Lynn's house and she didn't look sick.

What are you feeling, Lynn? Don't you think you need to go to the doctor?

No, Steve. I just want to lie down. Lynn said, lying down on the bed.

So why did you call me? I had an appointment.

Commitment to Catherine? Is she more important than your son?

Lynn, I don't want to argue with you. What do you want from me? Steve asked.

Lie down here with me. If I get worse, I promise I'll go to the doctor.

I'm going to stay in the living room watching television. Call me if you want to go to the doctor.

Catherine waited some more time for Steve. As he didn't appear, she went to sleep.

Steve slept on the couch in Lynn's house.

The next day, Steve woke up early.

Lynn, wake up.

Good morning, Steve. She said.

Good morning, are you okay?

Yeah, I'm feeling better. Lynn said.

Great. I'm leaving, I have to work. Steve said.

OK. Thanks for staying here with me, Steve.

Goodbye. Steve said, leaving.

Steve left Lynn's house and went to Catherine's house. He used the key Catherine had given him a few years earlier. He found the table for dinner and he felt sick for leaving her waiting for him. He went to the bedroom, but Catherine was not home. He lay on the bed to smell Catherine. He loved her scent.

Catherine left to walk, and when she returned she saw Steve's car parked in front of her house.

Steve!

Hey Cath. I'm here in your room.

Good morning. How was your night with Lynn? Catherine asked, jealous.

I spent the night sleeping on the couch, Catherine. I'm sorry. I stayed there because she's accusing me of not caring about my son.

If she is blackmailing you now, imagine what she'll not do after the child is born. Catherine said.

We can make up for our night now. What do you think? Steve asked, hugging her.

We can't. I have a very important subject to solve in the company. I need to go to work. Catherine said annoyed.

I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, Catherine. But my son with her is as important to me as my son with you.

I know, Steve. You have to love both children equally. It's the right thing to do. I think the intruder is me. Catherine said.

Don't say that! I love you. Steve said, kissing her.

See you tonight? Catherine asked.

Yes. And this time I'm going to hang up my phone, so nobody will call me. Steve said, kissing her one more time.

In the afternoon, Catherine felt like eating pancakes and went to a diner.

Catherine was finishing her pancakes when Lynn sat at the table with her.

Catherine, what a surprise to meet you here!

How are you, Lynn?

I'm fine. Steve and I are fine, we had a wonderful night yesterday and we're having a baby. That is, my life is wonderful! Lynn said.

Good for you, Lynn. Said Catherine.

And you, when are you going to leave Hawaii?

I'm not leaving Hawaii. I came back to stay. Catherine said.

For what? To destabilize my life with Steve? Lynn said aloud.

Stop yelling, people are looking at us. Catherine said with embarrassment.

Because? Don't you want them to know that you like hanging out with men who already have a girlfriend? Lynn screamed again.

Lynn, stop! Catherine said getting up and leaving.

Come back here, because I haven't finished speaking. Lynn said getting up and going after Catherine.

Catherine crossed the street.

Lynn followed Catherine and didn't see the car coming toward her.

Catherine heard the noise and turned to see Lynn lying in the street.

My God! Catherine said, putting both hands on her head.

Lynn was taken to the hospital and Catherine went to see the doctor. Catherine was worried about Steve's baby.

She'll be fine. Luckily the car was not at high speed. The doctor told Catherine.

And the baby, doctor? He is fine?

The baby? What baby? She isn't pregnant. The doctor said.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine was speechless at the doctor's statement. Lynn was not pregnant!

Are you sure, Doctor?

Yes, I'm quite sure.

Thanks for the info. Catherine said, leaving.

Catherine went to the headquarters to talk to Steve. She still didn't believe Lynn had done this to him.

Steve was talking to the team when Catherine arrived.

Good afternoon people. Catherine said.

Steve realized she was serious and worried.

Excuse. Steve told the team.

Hey Cath. Did something happen?

Yes, Steve. We need to talk. Can we go somewhere else?

Sure, let me tell the team that I'm leaving. Steve said.

OK. I'll wait outside. Catherine said.

Catherine waited for Steve in the parking lot.

Steve came to meet Catherine and kissed her.

Where you want to go? He asked.

Anywhere. She said.

Let's go to my house, then? We can sit on the beach and have a few beers. Steve said.

I can't have alcohol because of the baby. Catherine said.

It's true, I forgot that. But I can make juice for you. Steve said, smiling.

All right, I'll take the juice. Catherine said.

Steve took her to his house, made juice for Catherine, and got two beers for him.

They both sat on the beach and watched the sunset.

What happened, Cath?

Steve, this afternoon I was in a diner and suddenly Lynn sat down in front of me. She wanted to argue and I didn't want to. Then I got up and left the diner, crossed the street and Lynn followed me. Then a car came and ran over Lynn.

She died? Steve asked, startled.

No! She's in the hospital. Luckily the car wasn't at high speed. Catherine said.

And the baby? Steve asked.

So, that's what I wanted to tell to you. There never was a baby.

What? I knew it! I felt it, Catherine! I knew she was lying to me.

I'm so sorry, Steve. I know you were getting used to the idea of this baby in your life.

Yes Cath. I was getting used to this idea, but at the same time I felt Lynn was lying to me. Steve said thoughtfully.

But I have this baby here. I know this baby is really in here. Steve said kneeling in the sand and resting his head on Catherine's belly.

Yes. But you're going to be without your boy. My baby is a girl! Catherine said.

It's okay if it's a girl. You owe me a boy. And I'm going to charge that debt.

It's all right. Catherine said, smiling.

Stay with me tonight? Steve asked.

I'll wait for you at my house. I need a shower and some clean clothes. Catherine said.

OK. Said Steve.

I think you should go to the hospital. And if you really chose me, then finish the relationship with Lynn definitely. Catherine said.

Of course I chose you. It is beside you that my world is more beautiful, my heart is stronger and my life happier. Said Steve, kissing Catherine's belly.

My world also is more beautiful with you. Without you I feel empty. I love you. I always will love you. Said Catherine to Steve.

Marry me, Cath?

I want marry you, Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve went to the hospital to see Lynn. That was a request from Catherine.

Although Catherine and Lynn were rivals in love for Steve, Catherine had a good heart. Steve admitted that.

Steve entered the room and Lynn turned her face to the window.

Hey. He said.

What are you doing here, Steve? I'm sure she told you everything.

Why did you do this, Lynn?

Because? You still ask? We've been together for two years, Steve. And Catherine's presence was always between us, even if she wasn't here.

I'm so sorry, Lynn. I like you, but I love Catherine.

Don't think I'll want you back when she leaves you again. Lynn said.

Even if Catherine left me again, I wouldn't come back to you. You lied deliberately, Lynn. I can't accept this. I didn't spare Catherine, when she lied to me, even though I had had years of relationship with her. You joked about a serious matter. What would you do if I had not discovered your lie? Were you going to use a fake belly and steal a child?

Possibly. That was an idea. But I'd not have to steal a child. Every day there are women willing to give a child, did you know that?

Yes, women without feelings, like you. Steve said.

Lynn didn't answer.

You asked me for money to do prenatal exams. What did you do with the money?

I renewed the stock of drinks in my house.

It's unbelievable. You really think I'm an idiot. You never liked me. Goodbye Lynn. I really want you to be happy. Find someone else and be happy, but if you don't change, that will be impossible. Steve said, leaving the hospital room, upset.

Lynn looked at the window thoughtfully.

This isn't going to be like this, Catherine. Everything was fine until you showed up. Lynn thought.

Steve left the hospital and Danny called him.

Hey, Steve. Melissa told me Lynn was run over. How is she? And how is the baby?

I told you Lynn was lying to me, Danny. There is no baby.

What?

You heard right. Lynn isn't pregnant. I need to hang up now, Danny. I'm going to see my real pregnant.

Steve called Catherine, but she didn't answer. He was worried.

Steve hurried into Catherine's house and found her throwing up in the bathroom.

Cath, what's going on?

Pregnancy sickness, Steve.

I called you, but you didn't answer me. So I was worried about you. Steve said.

I didn't hear the phone call. I've vomited a lot. Usually nausea comes in the morning and not at night. Catherine said breathlessly.

Are you Finished? Steve asked.

I think so for now. Catherine said.

I couldn't make the dinner. Catherine said.

Don't worry about it. I'll make something for us to eat. Said Steve.

Okay. I love it when you cook. I just don't know if I'll can get eat something.

My food will look so good you'll eat it. We need to take good care of this baby. He isn't even born yet and I can no longer imagine my life without him. Steve said.

Do not say "him". Just say "baby". If it's a girl, she'll feel despised. Catherine said.

Of course, you're right, Cath. I'm sorry. I'm going to love it too if born a little girl.

Great. Because the baby is a little girl. I'm sure. Said Catherine, smiling.

We know nothing. Is not that right, baby? Catherine said with her hands on her belly, talking to the baby.

You're not doing physical exertion at work, are you?

No, Steve. I spend all day in the office practically. When I go out it's just to do some supervision.

Great. Steve said, going into the kitchen.

Steve prepared the food and set the table for dinner while Catherine took a long shower. He was feeling very happy.

Cath, dinner is ready! Steve said, calling her.

It smells delicious. Catherine said.

Catherine came and hugged him.

I love when you take care of me. By the way, me and the baby. Catherine said.

I love taking care of you too. Steve said kissing her.

Now come on, let's feed our baby. Steve said, smiling.

Danny went to Melissa's house. He was upset.

Danny, I didn't expect to see you today. Melissa said.

Melissa, I'm going to ask you just once. Do you know that Lynn wasn't pregnant?


	10. Chapter 10

Danny ... Melissa didn't know what to say.

Did you know. I know you knew it.

Forgive me, Danny.

Lynn says everything to you! Danny said annoyed.

I knew that, Danny. At first I was in doubt, whether it was true or not, but then she told me there was no baby.

And why didn't you tell me, Melissa?

I didn't want to be part of that story, Danny.

Lynn made Steve of idiot! And you were silent! Danny said.

She's my friend, Danny. Try to understand me.

And Steve is my friend, practically a brother. Danny said angrily.

I'm so sorry, Danny.

I'm so sorry too, Melissa. Danny said, leaving.

Danny, wait. Don't go away. Melissa said.

Danny ignored Melissa and left Without look back.

How stupid, Lynn! You broke up your relationship and mine. Thought Melissa.

Danny left Melissa's house and went to Rachel's house.

Hey! All right, Danny? You look nervous. Rachel asked.

Hey, Rachel. I'm fine. Charlie called me and asked me to come see his new video game.

Of course, between Danny.

Hey, Dad! Grace said, hugging Danny.

Hey, Grace. How are you?

I'm fine, Dad.

Charlie hugged Danny, too.

Come on, Dad. I want to show you my new video game. Come play with me. Charlie said.

Let's play just once, okay? I'm very tired today.

OK.

Rachel smiled at Danny.

Make yourself comfortable, Danny. She said.

The next day...

Catherine woke up with Steve's face on her belly.

Steve, what are you doing?

Good morning, Cath. I'm talking to my baby, telling him everything he or she and I'll do together after he or she is born.

Catherine smiled.

OK. After the wonderful night we had, you can do whatever you want. Catherine said.

Seriously, Cath?

Yes. But now I need to go to work and so do you. Danny must be waiting for you.

Yes, but I think we can date a little more. Steve said, hugging her.

I think so. Kiss me? Catherine said.

Steve smiled and kissed her intensely.

At Rachel's house ...

Danny, wake up. The children have already gone to school. Rachel said.

Danny pulled her to the bed.

So let's enjoy some more. Danny said.

Danny, we can't go on like this. You have a girlfriend and I wasn't born to be the lover.

Steve came to headquarters.

Good Morning! said Steve, smiling happily.

Good Morning! The team said.

Shortly after, Danny arrived.

Good Morning! Danny was also happy and smiling.

Good Morning! Are you okay, Danny? Lou asked.

Why wouldn't I be okay? Life is wonderful, Lou. Danny answered.

Steve, can I talk to you? Danny asked.

Of course, Danny. Let's go to my office. Steve said.

Steve and Danny went to the office.

What is it, Danny?

Steve, I'm really upset with Melissa because she knew Lynn was lying to you and she didn't tell me anything.

Danny, don't ruin your relationship because of it. I was upset too, but now I'm so happy with Catherine and the baby that I don't care what Lynn did anymore.

So I left Melissa's house and went to Rachel's house and spent the night with her. Again. I'm confused, Steve. I felt so good in her house, with my children by my side.

You felt good in her house and in her bed, didn't you, Danny?

Yes. Said Danny.

I know what you're feeling, my friend. I also feel very good about Catherine. I'm really looking forward to forming a family with her and my baby. It's so good to say "my baby". I thought I'd never be a parent, Danny.

I don't know what to do, Steve.

What can I tell you, my friend? Follow what your heart says. Steve said.

Lynn asked Melissa to get for her at the hospital. Melissa went to fetch her, but she was annoyed.

What happened, Melissa?

Danny's mad at me because he discovered his lie. He knows I knew you weren't pregnant.

I don't care about Danny.

And neither with me, is not it? Melissa asked.

Stop complaining, Melissa. My problem is Catherine. If Steve don't stay with me, he'll not stay with her either. Lynn said in a menacing tone.


	11. Chapter 11

A month passed and Catherine was happy. She was fine with Steve and his company was doing very well.

She was in her office and that was the end of the day. His partner's wife called her to leave.

Catherine, shall we leave? You need to rest. Go your home.

I'll stay a little longer, Karen. I have a report to make. But you can go, I'll be fine. Catherine said.

OK, see you tomorrow.

See you tomorrow, Karen. Catherine answered.

I'll lock the door when I leave. Karen said.

Okay, Catherine replied.

Some time later, Catherine was making the report when she heard a noise.

Karen? Did you forget something? Catherine asked.

No one answered.

Catherine thought she was wrong and kept working when someone knocked on the office door.

Catherine took her weapon from the drawer and walked slowly to the door. She opened the door and there was no one.

Who's there? She asked.

Suddenly, a figure ran from room to room.

Catherine went back to the office and closed the door. Under other circumstances, she would solve this on her own. But now she had to think about the baby, too. She called Steve.

Steve picked up the phone.

Hey Cath. I'm leaving the headquarters now.

Steve, I'm alone in the office and there's someone here. I saw a person running from one room to another.

Cath, I'm going to your company. Lock yourself in your office. Wait for me, don't do anything by yourself.

Ok. Don't be long. Said Catherine.

Steve was as fast as he could. He entered the company with the key Catherine had given him a few days earlier. He went to Catherine's office and listened when someone came out the main door. He thought of going after the invader, but he preferred to see if Catherine was well.

Cath! Open the door, it's me, Steve. He said, knocking on the office door.

Catherine opened the door and Steve hugged her.

Are you alright? He asked worriedly.

Yes I'm fine. Someone was inside, Steve. I don't know how that person came here. Karen closed the door behind her as she left. Catherine said.

So he was hiding here, waiting for an opportunity to act, Cath. Let's see if they stole something.

Catherine looked at all the company's offices.

I don't think he stole anything, Steve. Take me Home? Catherine asked to Steve.

Of course yes. Steve said.

Wait a minute, I need to go to the bathroom. "Catherine said.

Catherine went to the bathroom and was scared.

Cath? Some problem? Steve said entering the ladies room.

In the mirror was written in huge letters: "Die!"

What is it, Steve?

I don't know, Cath. I just know you're sleeping in my house today. I'll not leave you alone. Let's go.

But I have to go home first, Steve.

It's all right. We go to your house, you get some clothes and then we go to my house.

Ok. Lets do this.

Steve took Catherine to her house. She got some clothes and went with Steve to his house.

When they arrived, Eddie went to Steve, happy.

I think Eddie is jealous. Catherine said, smiling.

No, he just wants attention. Steve said, stroking Eddie's head.

Steve, I'm going to take a long shower. I think I deserve it today.

Do this, no hurry. Steve said kissing her lightly.

Steve sat down on the couch. He was worried. Who would want to hurt Catherine? Could it be some rival in your company's business? Could it be someone she spied on during the time she worked at the CIA? Could it be someone she dated during the time they were separated?

Catherine finished her bath and went to Steve who was in the kitchen.

I'll cook something for us to eat in few minutes. Steve said.

Do you know what I really wanted to eat now? I think it's pregnant's desire. Catherine said.

What?

Army food, the one you like to eat sometimes. Said Catherine smiling.

I can fulfill your wish now. Steve said opening the cabinet and taking the food.

Seriously? Catherine asked.

Yeah. My baby will not stay without satisfying his will. Steve said smiling.

Catherine ate eagerly.

That was delicious, Steve.

Is the baby satisfied? Steve asked, laughing.

I think so. Catherine said.

Catherine, I don't want you to go home. It's not safe. By the way, we should already be living together.

You didn't invite me to live with you. Catherine said.

You asked me to marry you, but you didn't give me my ring and you didn't ask me to live here with you. It makes me think that you're not sure if that's what you want.

Of course that's what I want, Cath. But I don't want to just give you the ring. I planned a big event the first time and I'll do it. I love you, okay? I may have been afraid, but I never had doubts.

Okay. I'll wait for the big event. I just hope it doesn't take fifteen years. Catherine said, smiling.

I wrote it down. Fifteen is a lot. I thought of fourteen. Steve laughed.

Steve!

I'm joking with you. Just kidding.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve and Catherine lived together, but Catherine kept her house. Nothing had happened since that day in his office, but Steve was still worried. He was planning an engagement party for Catherine, with Danny's help.

He and Danny had gone to see a place where Steve could throw the party, and Steve liked this place.

You're happy, huh? Danny said smiling.

Steve smiled too.

I'm getting married, I'm going to be a father. Did you ever imagine me changing diapers? I'm very happy, Danny. And that's what I'm afraid of.

Fear? Why? Danny asked.

Because whenever I'm happy, something bad happens to steal my happiness.

Stop it, Steve. Catherine now has a company here, she's pregnant with you, she's not leaving again. Said Danny.

Thank you, buddy. Catherine's belly is starting to grow. Said Steve, smiling.

They were returning to their thirst when a runaway truck crossed the road.

Catherine was in her office when she received a visit from Rachel.

Rachel, how's it going? I was surprised when my secretary said she wanted to talk to me. Catherine said, smiling.

Hey, Catherine. In fact, this isn't a social visit. I wish we had met again under other circumstances, but I came here to tell you that Steve and Danny are hospitalized.

What? Why, Rachel?

They had a car accident.

Oh my God! Catherine said as she sat down.

Are you alright? Rachel asked.

No, Rachel. I'm not well. I need to go to the hospital to see them. You can take me? I'm without a car. It was Steve who brought me here today.

Of course, Catherine. Let's go! Said Rachel.

Catherine and Rachel arrived at the hospital. Lou, Tani, Junior, and Jerry were already there.

Catherine discovered that Danny was relatively well, but Steve had been thrown out of the car and hit his head, becoming unconscious.

I'm going to see Danny. Rachel said.

Okay. I'll try to see Steve. Catherine said.

Catherine entered Steve's room. It was a horrible feeling for her to see him so vulnerable in a hospital bed.

Catherine came over and kissed his forehead.

Steve, me and our baby are here. She whispered in his ear.

Catherine sat beside him, willing to stay there until Steve woke up.

Four days later Danny was released to go home. He went to Steve's room before going home.

Hey, Catherine. No news?

Hey, Danny. I think I've seen him wiggle his big toe today. But it was very fast, so I'm not sure I saw that.

Steve heard voices.

It sounds like Catherine's voice. And Danny. He thought.

He forced himself to open his eyes.

Is it you, Danny? Steve said in a weak voice.

Steve? Are you awake? Danny asked.

Yes. Where am I?

You're in the hospital, Steve. Catherine said, glad he had woken up.

Steve heard Catherine's voice and looked at her.

What are you doing here? Steve asked gruffly.

How so, Steve? Catherine asked.

Go away! You made your choice when you chose to leave.

Catherine didn't understand.

Steve, are you kidding me?

In this moment, Tani and Junior came in to see Steve.

Hey, boss. We came to visit you. Tani said, smiling.

Steve looked at them in confusion.

I appreciate the visit, but who are you two?


	13. Chapter 13

Tani and Junior didn't know what to say.

How so? We are Junior and Tani. Said Júnior.

Are you kidding with us? Tani asked.

He is confused by the blow to the head. I think you'd better come back another time. Danny said, leading them out of the room.

Catherine approached Steve.

Steve ...

Go away, Catherine! I already asked you to leave! said Steve nervously.

Don't talk to her like that, Steve! Danny said.

Catherine, go home and rest. You've been here a long time. I'll talk to him. Danny said.

All right, Danny. I'll be back later. Catherine said.

No, don't come back, Catherine. I want to see Lynn. Where's Lynn, Danny?

Catherine heard Steve ask for Lynn and couldn't bear it. She left the room quickly.

You don't want to see Lynn, Steve!

I want you to call her, Danny.

Believe me, you don't want Lynn back in your life. Danny said.

What do you remember? Where were we before you came to the hospital? Danny said.

Steve stopped to think.

I don't know, Danny. I don't remember. I don't even know why I'm in the hospital. I just know that my whole body hurts. Steve said, confused.

I have to talk to your doctor. I'll be right back. Said Danny coming out.

What was Catherine doing here? Does she still care about me? It's strange that Chin and Kono didn't come to see me. Steve thought.

Danny spoke to the doctor. The doctor talked to Steve and analyzed the tests that Steve had done.

You are suffering from temporary partial amnesia. We hope you recover soon. The doctor told Steve.

When can I recover, doctor? Steve asked.

It could be in an hour, a day, a week. We can't say for sure.

Can I go home already?

Of course not. You had a very great trauma, Commander. You're still going to stay in the hospital for a few days. The doctor said.

Steve just nodded.

I'll be back to see you later.

Okay, doctor.

So, can we talk now? Danny asked.

Why didn't Chin and Kono come here? Steve asked.

Chin and Kono no longer work with us.

What?

Junior and Tani work with us now.

Steve tried to remember that.

I can't remember that, Danny. My head hurts.

Don't push yourself, Steve. The memories will come naturally.

And if they don't come, Danny?

Don't think about it now. Let's talk about Catherine?

What was she doing here, Danny? Why did you call her? She made her choice and she didn't choose me.

Steve, you forgave her. It was you who sought this reconciliation. You're living together.

This isn't possible, Danny.

Did you notice her belly?

No. Why? You're telling me she ..

She's pregnant. It's your child. We have suffered a car accident when we're returning from a place that you have chosen for your engagement party.

Steve smiled.

A baby, Danny? I'm going to have a baby?

Yes, you're going to have a baby, buddy.

It was bad that I asked for Lynn while Catherine was here. Steve said thoughtfully.

It was not bad, it sucked. But I'll talk to her.

I was very hard on her. said Steve, regretfully.

Yes, you were hard on her. She's been here beside you since the day of the accident.

What about Lynn? What happened to her?

You broke up with her, to be with Catherine.

Catherine was very annoyed that Steve had forgotten that they were together and that he had asked about Lynn.

She wanted to be alone and went to her house. She had not been there for days.

How could Steve forget we're together again? How could he forget our baby? Catherine thought.

Catherine opened the door to the house and was startled. Everything was thrown on the floor and on the wall of the room was written the same word that was in the mirror of the bathroom of her office: Die!


	14. Chapter 14

Danny left the hospital and called Catherine.

Hello, Danny.

Hello, Catherine. Where are you?

I'm in my house. Catherine said.

Danny could tell by her voice that she wasn't well.

Do you feel sick?

I'm not feeling well, Danny. Someone came into my house, broke my things and wrote threats on the wall.

I'm going to your house. Wait for me! Danny said.

OK. Catherine answered.

Danny went to Catherine's house and found her desolate.

Looks like a hurricane passed here. Danny said.

Yes.

Go back to Steve's house, Catherine. He'll not want you to stay here. I stay here and call the HPD. Danny said.

Catherine sat down.

I'm not feeling well. Take me to the hospital, Danny. Please.

Of course, Catherine. Come on! Danny said helping her up.

Danny took Catherine to the same hospital where Steve was and the doctor decided to leave her under observation.

Danny went back to Steve's room.

Hey.

Hey, Danny. I thought you had gone home.

I went to talk to Catherine, but she felt bad and I brought her here.

What's wrong with her, Danny?

Although Steve was angry, he worried about her. He knew that deep in his heart, love for her was still too great.

I think it's nothing serious, but she'll under observation. Danny said.

Can you go back there later to find out how she's? Steve asked.

Yes of course.

You look worried. Steve said.

Someone came into Catherine's house and broke everything. And they're also threatening her.

But who, Danny?

We don't know.

Did not you say we're living together? Steve said.

And you're living together. But she kept her house.

I just remember being very hurt with her. Steve said

And you were very hurt, but you love her. And the proof that you love her is the baby growing inside her.

Steve started to laugh a lot.

What? You're getting crazy? Danny asked.

I'm very happy with this baby, Danny. Very happy indeed! I want to smile! This is a dream that I thought would never come true in my life. I really want to meet his little face, to hold his little hand. I'm going to want to spend all day with him on my lap, enjoying every moment.

I'm sure you'll be a great dad because you have a really good heart. Let the best phase of your life begin!

And treat your baby's mother well. She felt bad because you treated her badly. Can you imagine how it was for her to hear you ask for another woman?

I know she must be very hurt to me. Go back there and see how she's, Danny. Please!

Okay. I'm going to see her now.

Danny went to Catherine's room. She was lying down, pensive.

Hey, Catherine.

Hey, Danny.

How are you feeling?

I'm better. She said.

Steve is worried about you.

I don't believe it, Danny. Not after seeing him say he wanted Lynn here.

He's sick, Catherine. It's not his fault. The doctor said he has partial amnesia, but that this is temporary.

Catherine didn't answer.

Do you know where we were coming from when we suffered the accident?

I don't know. Catherine said.

We went to choose the venue for your engagement party. I should not be telling you this because it was a surprise. Danny said.

Is that true, Danny?

Yes. I'm so sorry he only remembered that you left. You're going to have to be patient with him, Catherine.

All right, Danny.

But I told him about the baby and he's very happy with this child.

Catherine smiled. Thank you, Danny. You're a good friend.

After Danny left, Catherine talked to her baby.

Baby, mommy got really agitated today and I know that's not good for you. Forgive mommy. You want to hear mommy sing? I'm going to sing for you my love, my life.

The next day Catherine was better off and went to Steve's room. She stopped at the door.

I can enter? She asked.

Come in, please. Steve said.

How are you feeling today? Catherine asked sweetly.

Very sore. And about you? Are you fine?

Yes, I'm better. Catherine said.

And the baby? Steve asked, looking at her belly.

The baby is good.

Sit here. Steve said, indicating the chair beside his bed.

Catherine sat down.

Look, Catherine, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was very hard on you. I'm so sorry.

It's okay, Steve. Now I understand .

Why don't you tell me everything that happened after you left? Said Steve.

Do you really want to hear it?

Yes. I need know it by you. Please. I'll listen with all affection. Said Steve, picking up her hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine told Steve everything, which listened her carefully.

Wow! Has all this happened, Catherine?

Yes.

How can I not remember all this? I don't remember seeing my mother after she left with Kono and Adam. I don't remember going to rescue her in Morocco.

Give time to time, Steve. You will remember. Catherine said, being patient with him.

I hope so.

Are you still very angry with me? Catherine asked, Docile.

No. I don't have anger anymore. I'm confused.

Oh, Steve. I forgot to tell you about Eddie. Catherine said.

Eddie? Who's Eddie?

Eddie is your dog.

I have a dog? I've always liked cats.

Yeah, I know. But now you have a dog. And you like him a lot. Catherine said, smiling.

And the baby? Steve asked.

What you want to know about the baby?

Where do we conceive the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?

In my house, among the paint cans. You really want a boy, but I think it will be a girl.

If it's a girl, she's going to be loved too. Steve said.

Yes for sure. Catherine said.

Silence hovered between them.

Steve, we have lived very beautiful moments, we have a deep love, capable of lasting several lives. If still possible, I want to regain your love, to prove that you can continue to trust me. I love you so much. Catherine said, with emotion.

Catherine, I know I love you, too. I love you without explanation. I love you that's it. I'm hurt, but the hurt isn't greater than my love for you. Steve said taking her hand.

Meanwhile, Lynn met Melissa in a diner.

Hey, Melissa. How are you?

How do you think I am, Lynn? Danny doesn't want to see me anymore.

I'm so sorry, Melissa. I never meant to hurt you. I called you here because I want to apologize to you. And I want to say goodbye to you.

Say goodbye why? Where are you going?

I met someone and I'll go to the mainland to meet him. I'll not insist on Steve anymore.

That's very good, Lynn.

But I prepared one last scare for Catherine and learned that she went to the hospital.

Lynn, are you crazy?

I did no harm to her. It was just a mess in her house.

She could have lost the baby. Said Melissa.

Could, but didn't lose. Lynn said nonchalantly.

The next day Catherine was able to get out of the hospital and go home. She went back to Steve's house.

Melissa looked for Danny in the office and told her the things Lynn had done in the office and in Catherine's house.

And where is she now, Melissa?

I don't know, Danny. She only told me that she met someone on the continent and that she would meet him.

What she did is a crime, Melissa.

I know, Danny. That's why I'm telling you. I don't want to be an accomplice.

But she's probably already far from the island. Danny said.

Yes.

Catherine was relieved to learn that it was Lynn who ordered the invasion of her home. It would be far worse if it was one of the enemies of the time she worked at the CIA.

Three weeks later Steve also left the hospital.

Catherine went to pick him up.

They got home and Steve saw Eddie coming toward him.

This must be Eddie. Steve said.

Yes, Steve. This is your friend Eddie.

Hi, Eddie. Steve said, stroking the dog's head.

Steve came into the house, he sat down on the couch and watched Catherine. She was being so patient with him and didn't complain about nothing.

Catherine, come here. Steve said, calling her.

Catherine approached.

What is it, Steve?

Sit here. He said to her.

Catherine sat down and Steve just looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately.

Thank you for not giving up on me, for not giving up on us. Steve said, stroking her face with his thumb.

I would never give up on you. You're the love of my life. You're the translation of love. Catherine said.

Steve knelt on the floor and kissed Catherine's belly.

The translation of our love is growing in here.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve, I'm going to bed. I'm too sleepy. Catherine said.

Okay, Catherine. I'm going to stay here for a while.

Okay. Good night, Steve.

Good night, Catherine.

Catherine went up the stairs and into the guest room.

Steve had kissed her, told her he loved her, had kissed her belly talking to the baby, but he wasn't the same Steve.

Catherine lay down and was thinking about how life always made her relationship difficult with Steve. And then she fell asleep.

Steve stayed in the living room for a while, then sat on the edge of the beach.

Eddie came and lay down at Steve's feet.

Hey, Eddie. I'm sorry for not recognizing you, Buddy .

Steve caressed Eddie's head.

How did I forget that Catherine come back to me? How did I forget that I made a child with her? How did I forget that I made the proposal? How did I forget about the two new people who work with me? How did I forget our story, Eddie? I know we both have a story, buddy. We both made history to stay in the memory and to accompany us and not to forget that.

Eddie looked to Steve.

You have no answer for that, buddy. I know that. Steve said, sighing.

Steve stood up.

Come on, Eddie. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day, buddy.

Steve entered the house and went to his room. He didn't find Catherine in the room.

Catherine?

When she didn't answer, Steve searched the whole house and found her sleeping in the guest room.

He paused by the bed to watch her.

She's even prettier now that she's pregnant. He thought.

Catherine! He called her softly so as not to frighten her.

Catherine!

Hmmm?

Why are you sleeping here? Come to our room!

She looked at him sleepily.

I thought you'd like to sleep there alone.

No of course not! Come on! He said, taking her by the hand.

Okay. Catherine said, getting up.

Catherine went to their room and lay down.

You don't come? She asked.

I'm just going to take a shower and I'll be right back. Steve said, kissing her forehead.

It's all right. I just don't know if I can wait for you awake. Catherine said.

Steve just smiled and went to the bathroom.

Steve took a shower and when he returned to the room Catherine was already asleep. He lay down next to her, came close enough to feel her scent and rested a hand on her belly.

The next day, Catherine woke up and they were both in the same position. Catherine felt fine, but she had to push him so she could stand up.

When she pushed him, he woke up.

I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you, but I need to go to the bathroom urgently! She said getting up quickly.

I understand. This is pregnant woman thing! Steve said.

Yes.

Catherine came back and went to the wardrobe to choose a suit to go to work.

Where are you going? Steve asked.

I'm going to work, Steve. My partner and his wife have been taking care of the office for a month. I need to get back to work.

I'm not jealous of your partner? Steve asked.

Yes, you have. But I told you that he is very well married, has four children and his wife is my friend.

Okay. Said Steve.

I'll take a shower. Said Catherine.

So I'm going to the headquarters. Steve said.

What? The doctor still didn't release you to work.

I can stay only in the office. Steve said.

Steve ...

Catherine, I'll not be sitting here all day alone.

I don't think you should go, but I can't make you stay at home. I hope you have good sense and don't go to the street. OK?

Ok, Cath.

Great. Said Catherine, going to the bathroom.

Steve took Catherine to her office and then headed to headquarters.

Look! It's our friend! You're back? Lou asked.

Yes! I'm back. I'm not 100% but I'm back. Said Steve.

Give me a hug. Danny said, hugging Steve.

Tani and Junior looked at him, not knowing what to say.

Tani! Junior!

Welcome, boss. They said.

Thank you. Come into my office.

Tani and Junior looked at each other.

Steve sat on the edge of the table and asked them to sit on the couch.

So you know what happened to me. I really can't remember the two of you. But if you're here it's because we have a history. I want to hear this story from you. Start with you, Tani.

Steve listened to Tani and then listened to Junior with a lot of attention.

Okay. I'm glad you're here working with us. Thank you for your support. Steve said.

Danny knocked on the door to Steve's office and stepped inside.

I'm sorry to interrupt this exciting moment, but Tani and Junior have an important mission today. Go and talk to Lou. Danny said.

Okay. Tani and Junior said, leaving the office.

So? Danny asked.

So? Steve repeated.

How are you and Catherine?

Pregnant. Her, not me. Said Steve, laughing.

Very funny. Danny said.

We're fine, Danny. With a feeling we're missing something, but we're fine. She has been very patient with me.

That's nice. Danny said.

Yes.

And you stopped asking about Lynn?

Of course, Danny! You ask so many nonsense questions. I'm with Catherine, I'm going to have a child with her!

OK! OK! I'm going to my office. Said Danny.

An hour later Danny returned to Steve's office.

Steve, I made some changes to the interrogation room and I'd like you to see this.

Modifications in the interrogation room? What was there to change, Danny?

Come soon, Steve! Danny said.

Steve followed Danny into the interrogation room. When they came in, Steve had a surprise. There was cake, colorful balloons and a welcome banner.

Steve smiled in embarrassment.

Thank you guys! Thank you very much.

You deserve it, boss. Now come and cut the cake. It seems to be very yummy. Tani said.

Ok.

Steve cut the cake and everyone ate.

This is very good. I need to get a piece for my dear pregnant. Steve said.

For sure. I'll separate a piece for her because I think there will be nothing left. Tani said.

Thank you, Tani.

At the end of the day, Steve went to Catherine's office to pick her up to go home.

Hey. I didn't knock because the secretary told me you were alone.

Catherine smiled as he walked into his office.

Hey. In fact, she isn't the secretary. She's my partner's wife. Catherine said.

And I already knew her, but I don't remember her. Steve said.

That's right. But there's no problem. Let's go home? Catherine said taking her purse.

Let's go.

Steve and Catherine were leaving when Catherine's partner left his office.

Hey, Steve.

Hey. You must be Catherine's partner.

Yes.

Nice to meet you. Again. Steve said smiling.

Nice to met you too. Again.

Bye, see you tomorrow. Catherine said.

Steve and Catherine walked to the parking lot.

I'm really jealous of your partner. Steve said.

Steve, stop it. He and I are just friends.

But you spend more time with him than with me.

Oh my God! I love you, okay? Catherine said.

Okay. I love you too!


	17. Chapter 17

Three months later...

Steve came into the office very happily.

And then Steve? Is it a boy or a girl? Danny asked.

Speak soon, man! Lou said.

Catherine was right. It's a little girl! Steve said, very, very smiling.

Wow! A little girl! I want to see what will happen when you get home and find boys at your gate wanting to date your daughter. It will be very funny. Danny said.

I didn't find it funny, Danny.

And the marriage? Lou asked.

Catherine doesn't want to get married when she's pregnant. She thinks it best to wait for the baby to be born. Then we decide to wait.

I don't think you should wait any longer. You've waited too long to get married and have a baby.

Catherine and I are together and that's what matters, Danny.

Where are Tani and Júnior?

They probabily be kissing somewhere. Lou said.

Seriously? Asked Steve.

Yes. They're day off.

Well, on day off they do whatever they want. Steve said.

Well, I'm going to have lunch. See you later. Lou said.

OK.

Danny waited for Lou to leave.

Steve, I really wanted to talk to you alone.

What, Danny?

Steve, I wanted to be just like you. I wish I could forget everything.

Explain yourself, Danny. And I didn't forget everything. Just a small part of my life. And you're talking nonsense. It's not good to forget the people we love. I'm lucky because I've always loved Catherine. So we can maintain our relationship, even if I have forgotten something about us.

I'm in trouble, Steve. Melissa came looking for me and told me she's pregnant. Rachel and I are fine. What am I going to do, Steve?

Wow! Wow! Wow! Danny! I don't know what to say! said Steve.

You don't know what to say and I don't know what to do. Danny said.

Catherine was in her office looking at her baby's ultrasound.

Hello! Said Priscilla, his partner's wife.

Hello! I'm here admiring my girl's ultrasound.

It's a girl! Priscilla said.

Yes, it's a beautiful girl! Catherine said proudly.

And the father? Is he happy with the little girl?

Yes, at first he wanted a boy, but he's happy. Catherine said.

You can try a boy later. Priscilla said.

It's true. Catherine said, smiling.

At the end of the day Steve went to pick up Catherine at work as usual.

Catherine left the office and Steve was waiting for her in the parking lot. He was standing, with his arms folded and leaning against the car.

Do you know that you look beautiful in this pose? Catherine said to Steve, smiling.

Hi, my lovely pregnant. Let's go home? He asked Catherine.

Of course my love!

Steve and Catherine arrived home.

Catherine sat down on the couch and Steve rubbed her feet.

Don't stop, Steve. That's really good.

Steve smiled.

My feet hurt so much. Continue, please!

Steve patiently massaged her feet.

Steve, we need to pick a name for our little girl.

Yes, Catherine. We have to think about it.

Someone knocked on the door and Steve got up to open the door.

Danny passed by Steve and entered the room.

Danny, what happened? Why do you have the black eye? Catherine asked.

Because I went to follow his advice. Danny said, pointing his finger at Steve.

I? said Steve.

Yes, you! I told the truth to Rachel how you advised me and look what happened?

Danny, it's not my fault you got two women at the same time.

What? Two women, Danny? You don't try to influence Steve to do the same!

I'm not influenced, Catherine!

OK, sorry. Catherine said.

Can I stay this night here? Danny asked.

Steve looked at Catherine.

You decide that. Steve said.

It's all right. I'll prepare the guest room. Catherine said, getting up.

I have said so many times that marriage isn't a good thing. Danny said.

Danny, it's your fault. Don't blame anyone else. You wanted to have two women and now you have none.

Okay. I know I'm the one to blame. Now I don't know what to do. I like both.

No one can love two women at once, Danny.

But I love both. Danny said.

No, you don't love. Steve said.

Hey, hey, hey! Can you stop arguing? Your room is ready, Danny. Catherine said.

Okay, Catherine. Thank you. Danny said, going into the bedroom.

What happened to Danny's house, Steve?

He delivered the house and moved in with Rachel.

And did you know he had both? Catherine asked.

Well, Catherine... I...

Answer me, Steve!

Yes,Catherine. I knew it.

Oh my God! I can't look at you two.

But Catherine, it's not my fault!

I'll cook dinner, Steve.

I'll help you! Steve said.

No, I want do it alone! Said Catherine, annoyed.

Catherine went to the kitchen and Steve followed her.

Cath, look at me. I knew it, but I never supported it.

How many times did we go out to dinner with Danny and Rachel and you knew Danny was cheating on her. How could you be comfortable during dinner?

Cath, we're arguing for a problem that isn't ours.

Get out of the kitchen, Steve!

Ok. Steve said, sighing.

Catherine had dinner with Steve and Danny, but she didn't say a word.

When Catherine finished dinner, she went for the bedroom.

What's wrong with Catherine? Danny asked.

She didn't like to know that I was aware of your double life.

I'm so sorry, Steve. I did not want to bring trouble for you and Catherine.

It's okay, Danny.

Steve also went to the bedroom.

Catherine lay with her back to Steve.

Steve lay down next to her but couldn't sleep.

He moved closer to her and placed his arm in her belly.

Cath, forgive me. We're fighting over other people. I'm so sorry.

I love you. We're well. Let's not ruin it.

Catherine turned to look at Steve.

You're right. Let's not ruin it. I love you too. Said Catherine.

Steve kissed her very fondly.

You're the love of my life!


	18. Chapter 18

A week later...

So, Steve? Catherine asked.

Danny rented a house, Cath. He's moving in there today.

Great. I really like Danny, but He takes all our privacy by staying here. Catherine said.

I know.

I don't understand it. What is he doing to solve this situation with Rachel and Melissa?

Nothing. That's the problem. And that annoyed both of them. Now he's alone. I've given up on understanding Danny for a long time. Steve said.

Catherine winced.

Are you feeling anything, Catherine?

Back pain, Steve. I need a massage.

Lie down here.

Steve massaged Catherine's back.

Ah, what a relief! She said.

Catherine, I thought about our little girl's name. I wish she had a Hawaiian name. I like Lanai. It means Heavenly.

It's beautiful, Steve. I agree.

Is it solved, then? Steve asked.

Yes. Now I can have her name embroidered on some clothes. Catherine said.

Great. Now I need to get to work. Are you staying at home today?

No. I'm going to work too. Can you take me to work?

Yes, of course. I do everything for you. Steve said, kissing her.

Thank you, sailor. I'll get ready quickly, I promise. Catherine said, getting up.

OK.

A few months later...

Catherine, wake up. I'm going to headquarters. Steve said.

Oh, not Steve. Wait, I'm going to work.

Cath, it's only two weeks before Lanai arrives. I think you should stay at home.

I plan to work until next week, Steve. I am fine.

You are so stubborn. I wait for you. Steve said.

Okay, said Catherine, getting up.

Steve left Catherine in her office and went to headquarters.

Good Morning! Catherine said to her team.

Good Morning. They answered.

Catherine went to her office and Priscilla followed.

How are you today, Catherine?

I'm fine, I'm just feeling some cramps. The Lanai's bedroom is ready. See the photos here. Catherine said showing the photos to Priscilla.

It's all very beautiful, Catherine. Congratulations. It's a room worthy of a princess.

Thanks. Now it's only two weeks before I see my baby's face.

Priscilla looked at Catherine's belly.

I think she'll be born well before that, Catherine. Your belly is already low.

Do you think so, Priscilla? I was with my doctor two days ago. Catherine said.

I've had four children, Catherine.

It is true. So I'll pay attention to any symptoms I have. Catherine said.

Oh, my God. You don't have to! Amniotic fluid! Priscilla said, looking at Catherine's legs.

My baby will be born! Catherine said nervously.

Be calm, Catherine.

I need to call Steve and call the doctor.

Sit down. I do this. Priscilla said.

Steve had arrived at headquarters a few minutes ago. He went to Danny's office.

Hey, Danny.

Hey, Steve.

What's up, buddy?

I'm fine. Danny answered.

How are things with Melissa and Rachel?

Everything is as before. Each one is in his own house.

Danny, you need to sort this out. In a few months, your boy will be born.

I know.

Steve's phone rang.

McGarrett!

Hey, Steve. It's me, Priscilla.

Hey, Priscilla. What happened? Is it Catherine?

Yes, Steve. I'm taking her to the hospital. Your baby will be born. I already called her doctor. Go to the hospital.

Okay. Thank you, Priscilla. I'm on my way.

What happened? Danny asked.

My Lanai is coming, Danny. I'm going to the hospital.

Okay. Give us the news! Danny said.

Steve ran past Lou and Tani.

Lou went to Danny's office.

What happened, Danny? Steve ran past us.

His daughter is going to be born.

I'm happy for him. Lou said.

Me too. He deserves this happiness. Danny said.

Steve arrived at the hospital and Catherine was being prepared to the cesarean.

Steve met Priscilla and thanked her for taking Catherine to the hospital.

You're welcome, Steve. I need to go now. Let me know when the Lanai is born.

I'll let you know, Priscilla. And again, thank you.

Steve prepared to attend his daughter's birth.

Hey, Cath. I said you shouldn't go to work today.

You were right, Steve. In a short time we'll meet the little face of our little girl.

Yes, Cath. I'm looking forward to it! I love you!

I love you too, sailor!

Steve watched the birth of his daughter with great excitement and cut the umbilical cord.

Lanai cried. The doctor put her On Catherine's arms, who didn't hold back the tears.

Welcome, my little angel. For many years you were a dream and today you're reality. I love you. Catherine said, with very emotion.

Steve kissed Lanai's head.

Welcome, daughter. You're also the love of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Catherine and Lanai were visited by the team and friends at the hospital.

At the end of the day, Catherine was exhausted.

At last we are alone with our princess. Steve said swinging Lanai gently on his lap.

Yes, Steve. I'm so tired! Catherine said.

I can't get enough of looking at her. Steve said.

She's beautiful, is not she? Catherine asked.

Of course she's beautiful. She's your daughter. "Steve said.

Thank you, sailor. But you also had your part in her beauty. Said Catherine, smiling.

I hope I can go home tomorrow.

I'm also looking forward to taking you both home.

Me too.

The next day Steve took Catherine and Lanai home.

Catherine looked down at the stairs.

You shouldn't go up the stairs, Catherine.

But how do I go to the bedroom, Steve? I have to go up, but I know this is going to hurt a lot.

I'm going to put Lanai in the crib and come back to carry you on my lap.

It's all right. I wait here. Catherine said, sitting down on the couch.

Steve took Lanai to her room.

Look, baby. This is your room. Mom and I prepare it for you with all our love.

Steve put her in the crib.

Are you comfortable, dear? Stay here. I'll get Mom and I'll be right back.

Steve went into the living room and picked up Catherine to take her upstairs.

Steve took her in his lap and Catherine smiled.

I like it. She said.

You gave me the best thing that ever happened to me, my greatest gift. You deserve this and much more. Steve said, kissing her.

I love you, sailor.

I love you too, Lieutenant!

Fifteen days later, Steve was getting ready to go back to work. He was getting dressed while Catherine looked after Lanai.

Cath, I'm ready for work.

I'll miss you, Steve. I got used to having you home all day.

I'll miss you too, Cath.

Steve took Lanai from Catherine's lap.

And you my love? Are you going to miss Dad too? Daddy will think of you the whole day.

And I'm sure Daddy will talk about you all day, too. Catherine said to Lanai.

Here, Cath. Steve said, handing Lanai to her.

Steve kissed Catherine.

Goodbye, Cath.

Goodbye. Be safe, Steve.

Okay, said Steve, leaving.

Steve arrived at headquarters and everyone was talking.

Attention! The daddy of the year has arrived! Danny said.

I really feel like daddy of the year. What are you talking about?

Steve sat down to talk too.

We were saying that you have a good heart, even though it seems like an animal at times. Danny said.

Thanks for the compliment. Steve answered.

Yes. And I was talking about the day I showed up at your door. Said Júnior.

Steve smiled. Yes, I remember ... Wait ... I remember! Junior, I remember!

Do you remember? Everyone asked at the same time.

Yes! Steve said, euphorically.

And you, Tani! I remember the day I went with Danny to recruit you to the team!

And Catherine! I remember ... I need to go home! I need to talk to her! See you guys tomorrow! Steve said, leaving quickly.

Catherine was at home bathing the baby, when Steve arrived agitated.

Steve? Did not you say you were going to work today?

And I went, but something happened and I needed to come home.

What happened? She asked.

When you finish bathing her, we'll talk. Steve said.

Okay. I'm almost finishing.

Steve was looking at her while she looked after Lanai.

Steve remembered her look of disappointment when she saw Lynn at his house. Steve remembered treating her with indifference and yet she call him to save Doris.

Catherine dressed Lanai and put her in the crib.

See, Steve. She's slept again. Catherine said, smiling.

Steve came over and kissed Lanai's head.

We can talk now. What happened? Catherine asked.

Cath, I remembered everything!

Seriously, Steve? When?

I arrived at headquarters and sat down to talk to the people and suddenly it was as if I had never forgotten. It all came to my mind.

That's wonderful, Steve. I'm very happy for you. Catherine said.

Forgive me, Cath.

Forgive you for what? I have nothing to forgive.

Of course you do. Forgive me for treating you coldly when you came to call me to save my mother. I remember your look of disappointment when you saw Lynn here and ...

Catherine put her finger on Steve's lips.

This is past. It doesn't matter anymore. We're together and have our baby. That's what matters. Catherine said, hugging him.

But I want to ask for forgiveness.

Okay. You're forgiven. Catherine said, kissing him.

Now that Lanai is born, we have to start organizing our marriage. I'll continue where I left off when I suffered the accident. Steve said.

We don't need an engagement party any more. Let's go straight to the wedding. Catherine said.

Steve kissed her.

You'll be mine forever. Steve said.

I'm already yours, sailor.

Six months later, Steve and Catherine married in the presence of Lanai and all of Ohana.

Steve prepared the party he dreamed for Catherine.

Finally my ring is here. Catherine said looking at her hand.

Yes, I was looking forward to putting it on your finger.

Thank you, Steve. It was all so beautiful!

You deserve! After waiting so many years and make so many plans of a future for us, we're together forever now. Steve said, smiling.

Yes. You're the love of my life. It has always been you. And it will remain you, my choice, my love ...

Now they would walk together along the road of life, supporting each other and educating Lanai with love.

Oh, Catherine! Don't forget!

Don't forget what, Steve?

You owe me a boy.

I have to tell you one thing: I think he's on his way ...

End.

Thank you to accompany this story.


End file.
